The disclosure of the application entitled Merchandise Hangers Providing Ready Replaceability of Adhesive Display Labels filed concurrently herewith is incorporated herein by reference.
This invention relates to marketing displays, such as merchandise hangers, shelving and racks.
As is well known, a variety of hangers, shelving, racks and similar merchandise supports are used to support and display merchandise for convenient viewing and access by customers. A label support usually is provided on each merchandise support for supporting and prominently exhibiting a label or xe2x80x9ctagxe2x80x9d that may contain pricing, stockkeeping units and other information and indicia pertaining to the merchandise that is on display.
In such merchandise displays, it is desirable to permit ready application, removal and exchange of information labels, e.g. as in instances of changing of the products, prices, sale announcements, images which facilitate inventorying, and other pertinent information.
The general aim of the present invention is to provide marketing displays with improved label holder arrangements that permit easy removal and replacement of adhesive labels on such displays.
A more specific object of the invention is to provide such displays and related labels which assure smooth attractive affixation of each adhesive label while also providing simple, quick and economical removal and replacement as well as exchange of the labels as marketing circumstances and product information change.
These and other objects and advantages of the invention will become more apparent from the following description and the accompanying drawings.
Marketing display supports, which are designed for supporting products for selection and purchase by customers as those customers pass the supported products, are provided with a label supporting panel surface that includes an outer release layer. That release layer provides readily releasable adherent support for adhesive labels which display product information. More specifically, the release layer, which may be a thin coating of a silicone or similar material, adherently retains and supports an adhesively coated label that is pressed onto that surface and will readily release such a label, i.e. will permit the label to be peeled off cleanly with little effort, normally without tearing or splitting the label or leaving any residue therefrom on the label panel surface. Thereby labels applied to the label panel are exposed outwardly relative to the support for viewing by customers who pass by the display. The labels also are readily removable and replaceable, as well as exchangeable, by merchandising personnel as the facts and circumstances to be displayed change from time to time.
In the preferred embodiments, the release layer is affixed to the label support. One such embodiment utilizes a thin flexible liner or carrier member. This member includes a carrier body layer such as of paper or a synthetic base stock and is adhered to the support surface of the label support panel in a relatively permanent manner. The release layer is provided on the opposite side of the carrier body and thereby is exposed outwardly. In another preferred embodiment, the release layer is applied as a coating directly onto the label support panel. In each instance, adhesively backed labels are readily attached smoothly on the release layer and are readily and easily removable and replaceable manually by store personnel.
In other embodiments the label supporting panel may be provided with flanges, tabs or other lips or the like which serve as engagement elements to engage and retain a thin label carrier member. That carrier member includes a carrier body of a size, configuration and stiffness to engage within the engagement elements for retention thereby. A release layer is provided on the surface of the label carrier member which is disposed outwardly to releasably support adhesive labels thereon in the same manner as noted above.